


Miss me？

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 这篇文送给smile太太。我每天都在为太太的文疯狂打call。Smile太太能喜欢我的车真是我的荣幸！！！既然太太说要有车那我们就要有车！我迟早要把我这个号也给写封号了，不过！封号哪有搞天使和恶魔重要啊！请有序上车，我们开启第八篇pwp。成功商人×大学教授au，有轻微垃圾上司组(在这里是垃圾下属)





	Miss me？

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文送给smile太太。我每天都在为太太的文疯狂打call。  
> Smile太太能喜欢我的车真是我的荣幸！！！既然太太说要有车那我们就要有车！  
> 我迟早要把我这个号也给写封号了，不过！封号哪有搞天使和恶魔重要啊！  
> 请有序上车，我们开启第八篇pwp。  
> 成功商人×大学教授au，有轻微垃圾上司组(在这里是垃圾下属)

“Miss me，Angel？”Crowley在舒适的vip候机室里接通了Aziraphale的电话。

“I hate you，Crowley！”Aziraphale躺在床上对电话那边的混蛋诅咒着。

是什么能让好脾气的Aziraphale教授对着自己的男友说出这么伤人的话呢？

让我们把时间拉回到几个小时前。

“Anthony·J·Crowley！这是一笔大生意！那些狗屁开脱不是你在签署合同的时候不在场的理由！”Crowley不得不把手机拿的离耳朵远一点好不被自己下属的责骂声震聋。

“Beelzebub，你可是我最得力的经理，我相信你有能力用你恐怖的脾气拿下合同。”Crowley将本特利潇洒的停在了Aziraphale公寓的楼下，一边调侃着电话那边的Beelzebub一边拿上在副驾驶座位那份还带着热度的舒芙蕾下了车。

“这完全没有任何必要，我甚至不在乎这笔生意。”Crowley想要快点挂断，他距离Aziraphale的家门口只有五米的距离了，他可不想因为这通电话而耽误了Aziraphale给自己的拥抱。

“不，你在乎，因为你一个月前刚刚将我们之前的合作人打了个乌眼青。明天上午你必须到洛杉矶，凌晨三点的飞机票。如果你不来，你下次就别想让我帮你签到任何合同！嘟…嘟…嘟…”

“那是因为那家伙在晚宴上的脏手摸到了Aziraphale的腰上！”Crowley对着挂断的电话抗议了几句，接着按响了Aziraphale家的门铃。

“Crowley？”他天使般的爱人从打开的门后探出了头。

Aziraphale穿着蓝色的围裙，还有着一点点面粉粘在了鼻尖上，他的眼睛看到Crowley手中的盒子时像是圣诞节被点亮的彩灯一样闪闪发光。

两个人在门口拥抱在了一起，Crowley埋头在Aziraphale带着奶油味的颈间。

“我做了披萨饺…”Aziraphale依在Crowley的胸前闷闷的说着。

“你闻起来比晚餐要诱人的多。”手上趁机捏了捏那软软的腰身，引得怀里的人笑出了声。

“太糟糕了，我并不是晚餐。”Aziraphale笑着从Crowley的怀中溜走了。这让Crowley小小的失落了一下，他还是乖乖的跟随着Aziraphale走进了屋内。

整洁的餐桌上放着两人份的餐具，一瓶珍贵的1994侯伯王红酒，中央还放着一盆翠绿养眼的绿植，Aziraphale正忙着把晚餐端上餐桌。

“Angel.”这可不仅仅是简单的爱称，更像是Crowley对Aziraphale的赞美，看看那白金发色衬托下天蓝的眼睛，再配上温柔翘起的嘴角，Crowley想不出比这个象征美好与神圣的单词更适合的形容了。

“我实在想不通什么样的父母会给自己的孩子起名Beelzebub。”Aziraphale将一块舒芙蕾送进了嘴中。

“可能是他的父母从小就认定了这个孩子的脾气会像个魔王一样恶劣，就像你的助理叫Gabriel一样。呃，估计连上帝都不知道他们两个怎么凑成一对的。”Crowley露出了一副看到叶斑的的表情。

Aziraphale默默地抿了一口红酒表示赞同。

晚餐结束后，教授还没收拾干净餐桌就被Crowley拉进了一个甜蜜的深吻之中，带着甜味和酒香的嘴唇被吻的充血红肿，而那双不老实的手已经摸到他的腰带上。

“不…不行，Crowley。”Aziraphale勉强从亲吻中找回了一丝丝理智。

“明天我早上还有文学课，而你凌晨三点就得去机场，如果我们不能都迟到。只是一个晚上，忍耐一下，我亲爱的。”Aziraphale用手挡在两人中间，安慰着对他露出可怜狗狗眼的爱人。

不过出乎他意料的是Crowley并没有像以往一样纠缠或者是直接横抱起他到床上去，他十分规矩的把手收了回去。

“好的，Angel，让我来帮你收拾吧。”Crowley吻了他的额头，就真的拿着餐盘走向了厨房。

直到两人躺在床上，Aziraphale舒服的窝在Crowley的怀抱里时，他还觉得有些不可思议，这可以算的上Crowley第一次在床事上做出妥协…最起码他明天不用再麻烦Gabriel替自己上前半节课了。

而表现安分Crowley正伴随着Aziraphale逐渐平稳的呼吸声露出了自己恶魔的尾巴。他小心的翻身下床找到了上次来这里没用完的半只润滑剂以及蓄谋已久藏起来的一个小玩具…

不得不说现在科技发展带来无限的便利，你可以远程控制一切东西，从家中的灯光到一颗小小的情趣跳蛋。

走进候机室时，Crowley摆弄着自己的手机，他知道Aziraphale现在一定还没醒，而现在距离登机还有一个小时，于是他打开了那个罪恶的开关。

将手机放到一边，心中从十开始倒数，数到三时，象征着Aziraphale的铃声响了…

所以就有了现在的状况。

“停下它，Crowley！”Aziraphale被后穴中传来的痒麻感刺激的眼眶发红。

“我猜你现在硬了，Angel。”空无一人的候机室让Crowley能够直白的挑逗着自己的爱人。

“你…你不能这样，停下它，我用不上力气。”Aziraphale跪趴在床上伸入了一根手指在自己温热柔软的后穴中，却怎么也够不到那个震动的玩具。

“你应该看看你睡梦中的身体有多么的诚实，Angel，润滑时你的穴肉绞紧了我的手指不愿让我抽出来。”Crowley将跳蛋频率上调了一格。

“啊…别…”Aziraphale被碾在敏感点上更快的震动弄软了腿，他摔回了柔软的床垫中，身前的阴茎可怜的流出了一股前液。

“你几乎是迫不及待的把这颗跳蛋吃进去的，喜欢吗？”Crowley用自己磁性的声音刺激着电话那边的Aziraphale。

“求你…我拿…不出来…”震动的快感让教授忍不住收缩着甬道，Aziraphale用两根手指无用的摸索着，但每每碰到那个玩具时，指尖抓不住湿滑的表面，只让跳蛋移动到了身体的更深处。

“别着急，我相信这个小玩具能带给你不少甜头。”Crowley改变着跳蛋的震动模式。

三短一长的频率就像Crowley在性爱中变换着角度刺激着他的肠道一样，Aziraphale握住了自己的阴茎撸动了起来。

“再加入一根手指，像我操进你屁股那样进出你紧致的穴口，Angel。”

三根手指几乎把穴口的褶皱撑平，教授修剪圆润的指甲在肉壁上刮蹭着，手机就在他的嘴边，那些呻吟与呜咽全都被Crowley听到了。他不得不调整坐姿来缓解自己变紧的裤子。

“用点力撸动你的阴茎，你知道他喜欢被粗暴的对待。”

Aziraphale想象着Crowley每一次榨干自己的力度，重重的撸动了两下，又一股前液溢了出来，他有些脱力的停下了手上的动作。

“我…我真的不行了，Crowley…已经…”

“你当然可以，Angel，用你可爱的手指再碰碰你后穴中的敏感点，我知道你快到。”Crowley温柔的说着，一边将跳蛋的频率开到了最大。

Aziraphale像只脱水的鱼一样弓起了身子，手指在后穴中对着那个已经有些红肿的敏感点重重的按了下去。他发出一声足以让妓女脸红的呻吟，接着射了出来。

“你做的很好，My Angel。”Crowley夸奖着自己的爱人，停下了那个邪恶的玩具。

放松下来的肉壁加上湿滑的肠液让跳蛋慢慢的滑到了穴口。Aziraphale呻吟着将跳蛋挤压了出来，他的身体不受控制的痉挛了一下。

“好好休息吧，Aziraphale。”Crowley准备挂断电话，在剩下的时间里在厕所里给自己来一次快速的手活，但是…

“我想…要你…Crowley…”Aziraphale像小猫一样的声音从话筒里传来。

Crowley的眼神在登机口与候机室的出口之间来回徘徊了几次…之后义无反顾的向出口走去了。

Beelzebub刚刚从浴室里走出来就收了Crowley的短信。

‘紧急情况，办成这次合同，这月我让Aziraphale给Gabriel放一个星期的假。’后面还跟着一个ok手势的emoji。

正准备开出停车场的Crowley很快收到了回信。

‘Fuck you, Crowley.’

“看来他同意了。”Crowley耸耸肩把手机扔到了后座上，一脚油门向Aziraphale家的方向开去了。

END.


End file.
